Reuce
: Reuce is the romantic/friendly pairing of Rocky Blue and Deuce Martinez. Despite their many ''differences, they are good friends and still get along. Deuce also seems closer to Rocky than CeCe sometimes, but this may be because Rocky is Ty's younger sister who is Deuce's best friend. Pairing Names :*'Reuce''' - (R'/ocky + D/'euce) - Official Pairing Name :*'Docky - '(D'/euce + R/'ocky) :*'Drocky - '(D'''/euce +''' Rocky) :*'Deucey' - (Deuce + Rock/'y') Moments Season 1 'Start It Up' :*After failing to sell tickets for Lady GaGa to Rocky and CeCe, Deuce offered something he said would be perfect for them, the Shake It Up, Chicago flyers. :*He was watching Rocky on Shake it Up, Chicago with Ty and Flynn. 'Meatball It Up' :*Rocky seems sad after Deuce tells her that she was being selfish since she didn't buy anything for him or Ty. :*Deuce says he's sorry that he called Rocky (along with CeCe) cheap, selfish jerks. Rocky tells him that he didn't say that and he then tells her he was thinking it. :*When Ty's date takes Deuce's seat, Deuce decides to sit next to Rocky. :*Deuce says that Rocky (and CeCe) are the most generous girls he knows. :*Duece helped eat the meatball. :*Rocky looks at Deuce when CeCe got a phone call from Phil and says "our banker!" all flirty. :*Deuce saw that there was roach on his shoulder, but he was trying to act manly probably because Rocky was there. 'Give It Up' :*When Deuce pinched CeCe, Rocky kept on glancing at Deuce. :*When Deuce showed them the outfits from Cousin Seraphina, Rocky asked him, "What's the catch?" and when Deuce replied, he kept staring at Rocky the whole time, not at CeCe. :*Rocky knew there would be a catch when Deuce gave them the clothes, meaning she knows Deuce quite well. :*When Gary read that Deuce pledged for Rocky and CeCe on the show, Rocky smiled really big and danced more happily, compared to the beginning of the marathon. :*CeCe wanted to quit the marathon and Rocky disagreed, possibly because she was still happy that Deuce pledged for her and CeCe. :*When Deuce went to the studio and when he was saying that he was going to say Rocky and CeCe look good throughout that whole conversation he was staring at Rocky. :*When Deuce pinched CeCe, he said he did it for the old people he said what Rocky was saying all day and Rocky looked really surprised like she couldn't believe he remembered. :*When Deuce showed up for the marathon and he said, "Ugh!" Rocky looked upset while CeCe looked tired. :*She agreed with Deuce and said, "Deuce's right, we look terrible!" :*When Deuce told CeCe, "I did it for the old people", he looked at Rocky sweetly for less than a second, and that's when CeCe made her angry remark like 'Hey!' :*Rocky danced more awesomely, possibly hoping Deuce will be impressed. 'Add It Up' :*Rocky tells Deuce that CeCe needs a math tutor. When she tells him this, she grabs his arm and pulls him toward her. :*When Rocky (and CeCe) see Deuce in his underwear Rocky asks "Where are your clothes" he replies "mind your own business, you're just lucky we thumb wrestled and I won my underwear back" which shows he didn't want Rocky to see him like that. 'Kick It Up' :*Deuce invites Rocky on a double date to the movies. He becomes visually upset when Rocky invites CeCe along. :*Deuce and Rocky sit close together at first at the movies. :*The next day Deuce pointed out it was freaky that CeCe and Rocky are always together. :*Deuce possibly invited Rocky over because he doesn't like CeCe that much. :*Rocky pointed out that she doesn't want to hang out with a guy by saying "Ya I wanted to hang out with him but not 'HANG OUT'." She probably never wanted to tell Deuce that she wanted to hang out with a guy. She prefers to tell CeCe. 'Wild It Up' :*Deuce didn't want to hurt Rocky's feelings, so he just told Rocky she wasn't boring, but boring compared to CeCe. But she gets hurt even more instead, so he just leaves to go "be colorful somewhere else." :*Deuce was worried about Rocky getting in trouble so he gave her advice. :*After giving her advice he hugged her closely and wished her good luck. :*When Rocky got called to the principal's office because of the bubble wrap, Deuce ran in and said, "I take full blame! It wasn't Rocky's fault, it was my fault!" showing that he cares about her and didn't want her to get in trouble. :*At the end of the episode, Deuce names his new mouse "Roony" which bears a close resemblance to "Rocky". 'Match It Up' :*When Rocky hugs Deuce, he has a smile as you can see in the picture. :*When Deuce say "I'm sorry, it's just the way it has to be," he glances at Rocky for a brief second, it could be possible he was thinking of Rocky and not CeCe. :*When Savannah dumped Deuce, Rocky was against CeCe getting Deuce back together with another girl, while CeCe thought it would help him get over her faster. :*Rocky just tells Dina to approach Deuce and see if they hit it off, while CeCe's plan is longer and very detailed. Rocky looks upset when CeCe explains the plan to Dina. :*When Savannah approaches Deuce, Rocky asks in an annoyed voice, "What's she doing here?" :*Ty says that people like them never win stuff, and Rocky objects and says that she won a goldfish then smiles proudly. When Deuce asks where the fish was, Rocky nervously answers that it was in the middle of her toilet and the Atlantic Ocean. She could have just lied to impress Deuce. :*Rocky feels bad because Deuce seems so desperate to win Savannah back. She tells Ty and CeCe that Deuce was just obsessing over something "stupid." :*Rocky was the first one who suggested that Deuce and Savannah should break up. :*Rocky believes that Savannah is not the right girl for him and is a gold digger and tried hard to find the perfect girlfriend for him so he would be happy. CeCe isn't willing to help Deuce, stating that Rocky is being a "busy business-minder," but Rocky goes on with trying to break them up and succeeds. :*Deuce told CeCe that she digs him and when he said this, Rocky's eyes became wide and she shouts, "She what?" in surprise. She could have been jealous and annoyed that he didn't think she liked him. 'Show It Up' :*When Deuce came inside CeCe and Flynn's apartment, he asked where Rocky and CeCe were. (Note: Usually everyone on the show says CeCe and Rocky, but he said Rocky and CeCe.) :*Flynn teases Deuce about loving Rocky (and CeCe). 'Model It Up' :*In this episode it is revealed that Rocky trims Deuce's eyebrows for him. :*When Deuce finds out Rocky is going to leave to New York, he complains that Rocky won't be there to trim his eyebrows. :*Deuce admits he is really going to miss Rocky when she leaves. :*Deuce hugs her. :*Deuce (along with the others) started crying when Rocky was in the car. :*Before Rocky is about to sit in the car he yells out "Wait!" and Rocky looks at him hopefully, but her smile fades when he tells her first class is for chumps. He then hugs her one last time. :*According to the picture above, Rocky and Deuce looked like they were about to kiss, but in the show, they were farther away from each other, not as close as they seem in the picture. :*Rocky asks them in the end if they wanted her to be away from her loved ones. Since Deuce was also there, it meant that he was one of her loved ones. :*Deuce defends Rocky from Ty and CeCe, telling them that they should think about Rocky and not be selfish. Rocky looks relieved and thanks him, but her smile fades when he said that Rocky will soon introduce him to a bunch of "hot models." 'Break It Up' :*When Deuce said that the girl he would choose to kiss would be Tinka, Rocky said she was offended yet relieved. However, she could have said "relieved" to cover up her jealousy. Also, she assumed that he would say her name, so that is why she was relieved, which means that she was thinking about kissing him. :*After Rocky said she was both offended and relieved when they show Tinka, Deuce is staring at Rocky with a smile on his face, so he could've been saying to Rocky "I would've picked you." :*When Deuce says "Duh... Tinka," he could've been debating. :*At the hospital, Deuce blew up a glove and pretended that it was a cow's udder and milked it. He told Rocky that he was doing this to cheer her up. :*When Ty comments that Rocky looks like fool Deuce defends her. :*When Deuce says to take the dare, she agrees and even giggles. :*When Deuce fell out of the tree, Rocky looks worried. She would've gotten up to see if he was okay if it wasn't for her foot. ---- Season 2 'Three's A Crowd It Up' :*Rocky thought Julio, a Latin Dancer, was cute, and since he looks a bit like Deuce, it might imply that she thinks Deuce is cute. :*Rocky probably likes Latin boys, and Deuce is part Cuban. 'Jingle It Up ' :*When Rocky begged Deuce for the game she pulls him closer. :*Deuce didn't try to get away from Rocky when she pulled him close. :*Deuce gave Rocky the game. 'Judge It Up' :*Deuce was the suprise witness at the court which Rocky was in. :*Rocky called Deuce and asked him to go to the court to help her (and CeCe). :*Deuce went to the court to help Rocky after she called him. :*Rocky knew that Deuce was sick and couldn't come to work. 'Protest It Up' :*Rocky was talking to CeCe and Deuce was about to say "Hey stretch, where's the flood?". But Rocky pulled him close and said "I'll crush you Martinez!", then Deuce ran off. 'Rocky & Roll It Up' :*When going back in time, Rocky and Deuce's alternate's from the past Trudy and Ace seem to really like each other. :*When Trudy hesitates to go to 'Saucy's', Ace says she would've been the prettiest girl there. :*Trudy only goes to Saucy's to see Ace. :*Trudy and Ace flirt and hold hands. :*After Edie gets fired from American Jukebox, Trudy and Ace go steady. :*The fact that Rocky and Deuce's alternate's from the past really liked each other could be a hint from the producer of the show, that they might get together in the future. Maybe he was using this episode as a test to see how the fans would react with the idea of Reuce. 'Surprise It Up' :*Rocky gets a crush on Deuce's identical cousin. :*Rocky kisses Deuce on the cheek when she thinks he's Harrison. :*Rocky kisses Deuce again on the cheek when she thinks it's Harrison. :*When Rocky finds out that she kissed Deuce they don't let go of each other. :*When she kisses him on the cheek again he smiles. :*Rocky tells Dina she loves Deuce. :*Rocky loved Deuce's identical cousin, meaning that if Deuce were smarter and dressed nicer, Rocky would love Deuce. :*Dina has a high pitched laugh and Deuce is dating her. Rocky has a high pitched laugh too. 'Made In Japan' :*When Deuce talks to Rocky about being friends with CeCe again, he says "Come on, you're Rocky and CeCe" showing that Deuce cares about her. :*It also sounds like he said it in a more caring way to Rocky. ---- Season 3 'Funk It Up' :*Deuce ran to Rocky excitedly to tell her about the mustache on Ty's face :*Rocky was all smiley and laughing at Deuce when he took a picture with an unabrow :*Rocky asked Deuce to tell Cece what was great about her :*Deuce helps Howie to get Rocky by putting a mustache on his face :*When Howie was walking over to Rocky you can see Deuce smiling at Rocky :*When Rocky and CeCe were sitting next to each other at Crusty's Deuce had his hand on Rocky's chair and was smiling and staring at her 'Spirit It Up' :*Deuce and Rocky had a discussion before the pep rally. :*In this episode Rocky and Deuce were the ones with the problems. :*When Rocky said she was leaving to say sorry to CeCe he said where you going it seemed like he was finished talking to her or he wanted to do something else with her Simailar Piaring Kendall and Jo ( Jendall) (From Big Time Rush) both jo and rocky take karate deuce and kendall play sports jo and rocky are bookworms duece and kendall are pranksters rocky and jo both played mean girls when rocky ( jo) was offered a modeling job in new york deuce ( kendall) was heartbroken and sad to see her go